Young and Reckless II
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: Kat continues in The Half Blood Prince part of Y&R, will she stay?
1. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Summer was almost over. In a few days Hogwarts would start again, even with all the rumors about Dumbledore getting old and all the problems, Harry was still determent to go; that was his home. He had arrived at the Weasley's, well mostly Dumbledore had drop him off with out him knowing. The next day they were going to visit Fred and George's Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop they opened up in Diagon Alley after they left Hogwarts.

"Let's go already. We'll be late."-Ron told Hermione who was looking out the window.

"She said she was coming."-Hermione said still looking

"Maybe she went directly there."-Harry said

"I don't think so. She wanted to give them the surprise."

"It's not the first time she does something like this."

"Well, you're right. I know how she is; I just don't know how they will take it."

The three of them, along with Ginny, left and went to Diagon Alley. The entire alley was so dark and empty, except for a corner. That was where Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was. People were going in and out, mostly kids. They entered and it was packed. Fred and George were on the center stairs yelling their offers. Hermione quickly got lost in the crowd; she knew they will ask her about Kat. Luckily they went to Harry to show him some products and they were occupied. Until she went with Ginny to these bottles filled with a pink liquid.

"Hello, ladies!"-Fred and George said to them

"Love potions."

"And yes, they do work"

"But of what we heard, you're doing well on your own, sis"

"What do you mean?"-Ginny asked serious as Harry looked behind the twins

"Aren't you dating Dean Thomas?"

"It's none of your business."-Ginny putted the bottle down and walked away.

Hermione putted the bottle down too and was about to leave.-"Where's Kat?"

She slowly turned around to face them.-"She didn't show. After she left Hogwarts we haven't really talked. I sent her an owl telling her about the store, but looks like she didn't get it."

Both shrugged- "Alright."

They turned around and Hermione sighed in relief; it went better than she thought. They went back to the stairs and Ron went behind them with a box.

"How much is this?"

"Five galleons"

"How much is it for me?"

"Five galleons."

"But I'm your brother!"

"Ten galleons."-They said and turned around.

Ron turned to Hermione and Harry and left the box.

"Let's get out of here."

They left the story and walked trough the lonely Diagon Alley. Fred and George kept their minds on the shop and a smile on their faces. It was closing time and they were alone about to leave.

"So she really is like that."-Fred said getting his coat.

"Looks like it. Looks like she will never change."

"No one could ever change her. Not completely."

They looked around the shop one last time and left. That night at the Burrow, Hermione, Harry and Ron were in front of the fireplace in a silence, they had just stopped talking. They needed a moment to relax. Suddenly they heard and saw the light of a firework and they looked out the window.

"Don't these guys ever get tired?", Ron said talking about Fred and George.

Hermione and Harry just let out a little chuckled when a little rock went trough the window, breaking the glass and hitting the fireplace. They looked to the window again and rushed out. They saw the grass moving, but they didn't see anyone. They saw the big leaves moving faster and in front of them from side to side and the movement suddenly stopped. They gave one step forward and something else moved, something smaller. A crystal ball rolled out and stopped in Hermione's feet. She smiled while she grabbed it and looked back at the grass. That something that was moving before started to move away from them.

"Kat!"

Hermione called and went after it, while Ron and Harry followed. The three of them rushed trough the grass calling Kat, but no one stopped, until they reached a lake. In the center there was a patch og ground and grass and there a figured dressed in black turned with a smile. Hermione let out a sighed as she ran to Kat's arms.

"I couldn't leave with out saying goodbye"

She looked over Hermione and Ron and Harry smiled as they walked to her and hugged her.

"Why didn't you come earlier?", Hermione asked, handing her back the crystal ball.

"Yeah, Fred and George asked about you", Ron said

"I'm planning on going…I just wasn't sure, but I needed to say bye to you three. You know I miss you."

"And we miss you, Kat", Harry said with a smile

"Yeah, well, I have the charm", she said and winked and they chuckled, "I really hope things go better this year, specially for you Harry"

"Do you know something?"

Kat stayed in silence for a minute.

"I just…I have this feeling something will go wrong…I just don't know why…and I haven't been in contact with Kurt or the others, so I don't know if they know and what they know.", she noticed that they stayed a bit confused after that and she laughed, "just be careful, the three of you. This feeling has never failed me."

"Well why don't you get in contact with Kurt and the others?", Ron suggested

"I can't. I'm risking too much coming here. I better get going, and you better go to bed", she said pointing at them.

"Why don't you come tomorrow to King's Cross?", Hermione said

"No, this is it. I'm gonna keep watching over you and unless I see something bad, you won't see me again."

The three of them put a frown, and Kat started to feel bad. She could tell they really missed her. Hermione went in for a hug and Kat hugged back; after came Harry and last Ron. She gave them a little wave as she slowly disappeared into black smoke and flew away. Hermione stared into the shadow as it faded in the black night sky with her arms around her and she hoped for the best. Ron put an arm around her as he and Harry also wished the best for Kat and to see her soon. The next day, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others were on their way to Hogwarts, Fred and George went to the shop and they stopped when they saw the door opened and the lock on the floor broken. They quickly entered the shop and saw everything was in their place.

"Everything looks fine."-Fred said looking around

"I must have the wrong address."-Kat said going down the stairs and hitting a little plane that was hanging from the ceiling. Both put on a big smile as they saw her; she was still the same.-"I thought I was coming to a shop that sells joke products, but the shop _is_ the joke."

She stopped a few feet away, still on the stairs and they laughed a bit. They noticed she still had George's book necklace on her neck and Fred's ring on her finger.

"Why did you just left?"

"We thought you wouldn't."

"I've promise a lot of people I'd stay. I promised my real parents, my foster parents, Hermione, Dumbledore…a lot of times I've broke it."

"Why didn't you keep it this time?"-Fred and George weren't really mad, they just wanted to know.

"It's in my nature to hit and run."

"So we got used?"

She stayed quiet.

"No"-She continued going down the stairs and stood in front of them.-"After Voldermort found out, I'm on the run, again. I can't risk staying with anyone I care about and letting them get hurt. But I never stopped watching over them."

"But it hurts that you just left like that."

"You didn't think it hurt me too?"

They just looked at each other in silence.

"I…we'll see each other again. Soon, ok?"-She looked at them with truthful eyes. -"I promise."

"How can we trust that promise after all the ones you've broke?"

Kat stayed in silence for a minute.-"Because I always come back around, and you know it."

Another silence and stares.

"Will it be soon?"-George asked getting a step closer to her.

"I'll try."

She walked between them to go to the door, but both of them pulled her and threw her against the counter. George got close fast and started to kiss her lips. Fred went to her neck and she gave in, wanting it as bad as they did. They missed this feeling, having the other in their arms and she needed them. After leaving them and a whole summer with out seeing them, she was falling apart. They didn't know how much this made her stronger to go on. After a minute or two, they changed places. Her hands were lost in their hairs and necks. After a while she pushed them and they looked at her; all three of them breathless. Kat walked between them and out of the store. Fred walked to the counter were he had the money and sighed with a laugh.

"She robbed us."

Both chuckled and stayed looking at her as she walked down the alley and she slowly disappeared halfway.


	2. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Months passed and Christmas was close. Snow already fell on Hogwarts. Kat was walking around in a forest; the ground and the leafless trees were covered in snow. Out of her messenger bag she took out her crystal ball and called the phrase along with Hermione's name. The smoke cleared and it showed Hermione and Harry surrounded by birds over them as they sat on some stairs. Hermione was crying and Harry was holding her close. Kat gasped low and disappeared, then appeared where they were.

"Hermione?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at her. In that moment Ron came in with Lavender running and giggling, but stopped when they saw them.

"Oh, this space it's taken."

Lavender said and pulled run as she ran away, but he stayed.

"Did something happen?"-He asked noticing Kat was there.

Hermione got up, with her eyes watery and rage in her.

"Oppugno."

Hermione said and the birds made a line and swung at Rom. He ran back and was able to skip them, as they hit the wall behind him and just disappeared in splats. Ron gave her one last terrifying look before he ran out. Hermione's eyes started to fill up with tears again and Kat hugged her.

"What happened?"-She asked looking at Harry over Hermione's shoulder.

He got up and walked to them.-"You…you just saw it."

Kat looked to were Ron ran out and sigh low.

"That bastard made you cry again…"-She petted softly Hermione's head. –"he's toast this time."

"Kat, no"-Hermione cried

"I just can't sit around and not do anything."

They stopped hugging and Hermione didn't say anything else. Kat took it as a 'go for it', and she did. She walked away the same way Ron went and just looked for him. As she got closer to some spiral stairs, she saw them going up. She went slowly to them and went up a few steps. She saw them kissing and she got her tongue out in disgust. She got her wand out and did the jelly-legs jinx. Soon their legs started to tremble and they fell down. Ron tried to get up, but he couldn't. Kat laughed and ran away. She went back to Harry and Hermione, who sat back down

"I did the jelly-legs spell!"-She said excited.-"It came out perfect!"

Hermione and Harry tried to give a laugh, a good one, but it came out weak. Kat sat on the other side of Hermione and stayed with them for a while.

"You know you can't just come in here whenever you want."-Hermione said sniffing

"When it's for someone I care about, nothing can stop me."

Hermione looked at her with her eyes, telling her 'thank you'. Harry and Kat both hugged her. Kat stayed with her and Harry for a long time, until she felt better. Christmas day came and they were at the Burrow. Except Hermione; she was still pretty upset with Ron so she spent it with her family. It was sunset and Fred and George were upstairs finishing getting ready.

"Remember Christmas last year?"-George asked with a smirk.-"What happened _that_ night?"

Fred let out a little laugh.-"Yeah. Even though Christmas was a disaster, but that was just amazing."

"Do you think she will come tonight?"

"And be in the same mood?"-George let out a laugh.

"She _loves_ Christmas then."

Both let out a little laugh again. When they went downstairs they saw Harry talking to someone and when they got closer, they saw Kat resting on the sofa wearing a black short skirt, her black heelless boots and a dark purple long sleeves shirt; she also had a smile and her messenger bag. Their lips formed a smile; they really didn't think she would show up, it was a really big surprise.

"Katy"-Both said smiling

"Hey, Marry Christmas."-She said with a little wave.

She hugged both, a long hug for each one.

"I'll see you later then."-Harry said and left with a smile

"So you came?"

"Duh."

"Hey, don't start."

"It's that, I wanted to repay for last year you know. Even if I really wanna do that I should've stayed away."

"No, no, it's ok."

"Besides, you did repay us. Last year. That night."

Kat thought about it until it hit her. She bit her lower lip and looked down.

"Um. Yeah…How could I forget?"-She smiled

Both stayed looking at her until Ginny walked in.

"Kat!"

She ran to her and hugged her.

"C'mon, mum hasn't seen you."

Kat followed Ginny into the kitchen were she said hi to Molly and Arthur. Later, they all sat down to dinner. Kat was between Fred and George; everybody was talking and having a good time. Fred slid his hand down slowly and caressed Kat's tight. She gave him a push with her elbow as she ate. George did the same and she pushed him too. They kept doing it until she separated her legs and stomp on their foots. They let out a groan and everyone looked.

"The food it's hot."-George said to cover

"_Really_ hot."

Kat smirked and everybody kept eating. After dinner it was Molly cleaning the table with Kat and Ron sitting on the table eating a peace of pie. Fred was resting from the Fridge and George from the table besides Ron. Ginny came in with wet hair and a bath rope.

"Mum, Tonks and Lupin are leaving. They say they can't wait any longer."

"Oh, dear, and I have to clean."

"I'll do it, I already said goodbye to them."-Kat offered putting more plates on the sink

"Thank you dear, I'll be right back."

Molly went to the door with Tonks, Lupin and Arthur and Ginny went up the stairs. George pulled Ron up from the chair harsh.

"Bloody hell-"

They pointed at him the way out of the kitchen and Ron left with a glare and his pie. Fred and George slowly walked to Kat who was focused washing dishes. They turned her around fast and Fred crashed his lips with hers. Both grabbed her and sat her in the counter and George started to kiss her neck. Her hands were against Fred's chest to push, but she lost her strength. Their hands went to her thighs and started to caress.

"Seriously?"-She said between kisses.-"Here?"

"Why not?"-Both asked, as they kissed

Fred went down to her neck as he kissed all the way down and George did the same going up to her lips. She gave in and let her heart take her. Her hands went over their chest, shoulders and necks. They hugged her tighter to get her closer. Both were on her neck when they heard a lot of yelling outside.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."-Both mumbled as they kissed her and she laughed.

But a noise made them stop. Like something went trough the house. They ducked and ran out, before leaving Kat was able to grab her bag. They all went outside as Ginny, Harry, Arthur, Molly and Tonks arrived and Molly and Ron were already outside. The house was on fire, all of it. Kat looked at Fred and George to see how their faces have changed. She looked back at the house and raised her wand.

"Aquamenti!"

Water started to pour out of her wand and into the house.

"Aquamenti!"-Both Fred and George said to help

Arthur, Tonks and Lupin helped too. They were able to turn the fire out, but things were lost. Lupin and Tonks had to leave since Lupin couldn't be out at night. Kat stayed helping them out with everything. Things were lost, but Molly just told them she was happy everyone was alright, especially Ginny and Harry that were attacked by Bellatrix and the death eater. The next day, Kat went to Diagon Alley, she wanted to look for some stuff to help out Molly and the others. She decided to stop by and visit Fred and George, it was also better if she gave them the things she got. She went to the shop, but it was closed. She checked her watch and it has been an hour since the store was supposes to open. She got out her crystal ball and saw them in the village close to The Burrow, both talking to some girl and showing her some magic tricks. Obviously she was a muggle since they were just tricks. Kat's face changed, she felt her blood burning as she saw the girl just brushing her blonde hair in sign of flirting. She disappeared and appeared in the entrance of the village. She walked with her bags all trough the village until she saw them in front of the paper shop; the three of them laughing. She took a deep breath and walked to them.

"Hey, guys."

The girl shut her mouth as she saw her and Fred and George's faces were with eyes wide open.

"I've been looking for you."

"Um, Pamela this is our friend, Katherine-"-Fred started

"Kat"-She corrected him.-"Kat, a _special_ friend."

"Hi, um, well I better…I better go back to work. Nice card tricks tough."

She smiled before going back inside the shop. Kat turned around to them.

"Jealous?"-Both smirked

"No. Try mad."

"Why?"

"First you're all over me while Harry and your little sister were being attacked and now you're trying to impress some filthy muggle village girl with some pathetic card tricks?"

"Is not like you stopped."-George said as the smirk faded

Kat hesitated on what to say.-"At least I'm not flirting with every guy I see."

"How do we know?"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"You said it yourself, you broke promises."

"Not one like that. If I said I love you, I meant it and nothing as change."

"So we're suppose to just let every girl passed 'cause we're waiting for you to decide when you want something serious?"

"While you are probably messing around with every guy you see. You gave in to us pretty quick."

Kat's hand swung across George's face and she was furious. Then she let her bags fall in front of them.

"I bought some things in Diagon Alley and in other places for your family. Things I saw got burned and thought you needed them."

After the slap, both didn't look at her. Fred was looking to the shop and Pamela saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back to act as if everything was normal. Kat saw it and sighed mad.

"Have a nice life."

"Kat"

Both called but she turned around. She had her wand behind her back, she gave it a wave and they saw it. A group of three guys were coming Kat's way and they smiled at her and waved. Kat went to them and started to talk. Fred and George just watched, not happy and their blood burned as they looked at her. Out of nowhere, a group of about 10 mice came running around their feet and entered the paper shop. They heard a scream and saw Pamela on the counter screaming as the mice ran around it and even got on the counter and she ran out. Fred and George looked at Kat who had a smirk.


End file.
